Various types of signs are used to provide information to consumers in a retail environment. For example, signs are positioned at the end of merchandising aisles to inform consumers of the products that are located in that aisle. Signs that are eye-catching and that readily provide information help draw the attention of the consumers and promote retail sales. Additionally, signs that are easily changeable are versatile and adaptable for use in different areas. Such signs provide a more efficient use of resources, including better use of employee time and reduced costs. As such, it is desirable to provide signage systems characterized as visually pleasing, informative, adaptable and readily assembled. While traditional displays accomplish these features to some extent, enhancements in the functionality, or overall merchandising effectiveness, of such signage systems remain to be realized.